This invention relates in general to firearms and deals more particularly with an improved grip assembly for a handgun or pistol of the type having a frame including a hollow pistol grip containing part of the gun mechanism and having an opening in at least one side for access to the mechanism. Such a gun includes a pair of grip panels secured to opposite sides of the pistol grip so that one of the panels provides a closure for the access opening.
It is generally desirable, for both mechanical and aesthetic reasons, to secure each grip panel to the pistol grip by a single fastener located centrally of the panel, however, because of limitations imposed by the mechanism it is sometimes not possible to attain this fastener arrangement. One alternative is to use a pair of spaced apart fasteners to secure opposite end portions of each grip panel. When a single fastener is utilized which engages a boss on the pistol grip, it may not be possible to position the boss in the most desirable location relative to the grip panel which it secures. The present invention is concerned with this problem.